User blog:Shaedon/The Lost Dragon Pets of Ninjago Monastery
If you are reading this, then you, too, have been hunting the long lost Dragon Pets of Ninjago Monastery . While many of Nexus Force’s recruits were able to catalog all the Pets of Planet Crux , it is believed that when the Rift began to close all the LEGO Universe Pets who had not been tamed or even discovered yet went into hiding, presumably never to be seen or found. This included three Ninjago Dragon Pets. When the path to the Ninjago Monastery opened in the final months before the Rift Closure, Nexus Forces, while battling to free the planet from the Maelstrom forces, discovered the newest tamable Pet, the Earth Dragon within the Earth Dojo of the monastery. Around the same time, exclusive and preliminary evidence surfaced indicating the Earth Dragon had siblings that were eager to be tamed. Unfortunately, the events that lead to the Rift’s closure caused the Dragons from the Ice , Fire , and Lightning Dojos to never appear, instead going into hiding. It was presumed they would never be found. Until now… Nexus Force Scientists Unlock Build-Secrets of the Lost Ninjago Dragon Pets Since the Rift’s closure, Nexus Force Scientists have worked tirelessly to try to find any hints or further evidence of the Earth Dragon’s siblings, but only the preliminary evidence has survived. After years of intense study, and with the help of Dr. Overbuild’s vast library of building techniques left over from the Rift Closure, Nexus Force Scientists have finally cracked the building codes of the Lost Ninjago Monastery Dragons, and one Nexus Force Official, a Founder from the earliest days of the battles upon Planet Crux, has been tasked with revealing the discoveries of these amazing creatures. It is the hope of the Nexus Force Officials and Scientists that if enough of these Ninjago Monastery Dragon Pets are tamed, that the Nexus Force will know we here on the other side of the Rift continue to Answer The Call… Blueprints Due To Be Released By Nexus Force Official While many Nexus Force recruits had tamed the Earth Dragon when they had the chance, it is presumed that few had a chance to ever properly study and release blueprints (as so many had for all the other Pets , including Faction Pets ) for this pet, the final pet to be officially discovered. Now, in addition to its siblings, the Earth Dragon has been fully cataloged and blueprints are available to anyone who hunts these extremely rare additions for their Pet Menagerie. Now, if only we knew what the final three Dragons would want us to tame them with…. Anyone wishing to procure the blueprints for these unique creatures is welcome to contact the author of this page to arrange for a transfer of the blueprints. Earth Dragon Pet Revisited.png|Earth Dragon Pet - Previously released, blueprints not available until now.|link=Earth Dragon Pet Fire Dragon Pet.png|Fire Dragon Pet - Previously unreleased, blueprints now available. Ice Dragon Pet.png|Ice Dragon Pet - Previously unreleased, blueprints now available. Lightning Dragon Pet.png|Lightning Dragon Pet - Previously unreleased, blueprints now available. Ninjago Dragon Pets - Widescreen.png|The Ninjago Dragon Family - All Together Founder's Patch.png|Official Founder - Answering the Call since October 8th, 2010! (And before!)|link=Founders Shaedon (talk) 06:30, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Shaedon, Sentinel Faction, Founder